Rurouni KenshinSamurai X poems
by Princess Aneka
Summary: Ok. Everyone has said i should make these all one 'story.' well, I posted them as chapters and the first one here is Who I Am. The second 'The Man.' Please Review. And they are rated by which one's got the most reviews. Enjoy!
1. Who I Am

Who I Am  
This is who I am.  
This is who I'll be.  
A revolution caused all the slaughter I created.  
The death of Tomoe.  
The one I loved.  
I'm only 18.  
A man.  
Who can't stop this death battle.  
So close I stand at the edge ready to give in.  
Ready to kill again for her.  
For Kaoru.  
The woman who's only 18.  
Who loves a murderer.  
Who loves me.  
Me.  
Only 18.  
To young to keep the flood back.  
The tide that beats at my heart.  
I whisper to never forget me.  
This man that once was Battousai and always will be.  
A manslayer.  
A repenter.  
Me.  
Gone now.  
Moving on.  
To forget it all.  
To finally repent my peace. 


	2. The Man

The Man

Hello to you.

A man.

You stand there staring.

Your red hair.

Your cross-shaped scar.

Not faults.

Not flaws.

Just memories.

Memories of her.

The girl you once loved.

The girl you murdered.

The girl who loved you.

The girl who died for you.

The girl you lost.

The one you buaried.

The world you left behind.

Memories of a war torn world

Memories you'll never lose

You'll never forget

The pain that will haunt you

That you'll carry along

And weep inside

The pain you caused

The world you made

You,

A man

And on ly 28

You lost it all


	3. Tomoe

Tomoe  
A place inside,

Buried by the pain I created,

The lose of you,

I'm so tired of the pain,

So tired of all the death,

The blood shed,

I swear for the last time,

I can't do this anymore.  
It's to hard. I try,

But I can't,

Everything was taken,  
You,

Gone,

For the last time,

I won't do this anymore.


	4. Bloody River

Bloody River  
Rivers flow with blood.

A fighter protecting the one he loves.

A legend of the revolution.  
Not wanting to change.

A swordsman spirit so strong.

Stronger than you can think.


	5. In the End

In the End  
Blood pools around you as my tears pool in my hands,  
In the end you died,

But I,  
I was the on who cried.


	6. Shinta

Shinta, Battousai the Manslayer, Kenshin Himura: Wanderer  
The breeze that blow through my hair in the spring,  
The one who holds me at night.

The only one who makes me feel the safest,

The one that fights for me,  
His soul and mine,

So tied together,

Fighting to keep our hold in the world,

I know it's not right,  
To kill so many,

But for those people who killed his past,

Made him kill,

Be an assassin,

Forced Shinta down and made Battousai the manslayer,  
This is their mistake,

Making a killer that chilled the blood of men,

Even those who were strong,  
His spirit is special,

Three people have died inside of him,

Shinta,

And Battousai,

Now as he lays in my arms,

The man who once held me in his own,

He dies to be where he will no longer be haunted with the death of her,

Or the death of himself.


	7. My Dear Tomoe

My Dear Tomoe  
I don't want to kill you,

My heart is yours,

My First love was you,

I can't understand why you Betrayed me,

I thought it would be simple,

But,

Now your blood must be spilled,

At the price of my mind.


	8. Understand

Understand  
To finally understand all you did,  
To finally forgive someone who killed the one you loved,

I grew to love you,

You forgave me,  
And Kaoru did too,

Yet there is no way I can forgive MYSELF.


	9. Kenshin's Feelings

Kenshin's Feelings  
It's so hard to be me,

All the people I killed,  
The person I loved,

She died at my feet,  
I killed her,

I can't think of anything,  
But all those I killed and all the families I left without fathers,

The blood in my past,

Tainted a deep blood red,

The sunsets for me are not yellow,

But red,

My sword put away,  
I won't kill again,

I can' trust myself not to go back,  
I try to put it behind me,

But I have to live with it day in and day out.if only I could forgive myself,

But I cannot,  
I can't forgive myself for all the blood I spilled,  
The pain I caused for you two,  
Tomoe,  
I killed you,

But you were still able to forgive me,  
You gave me a love beyond what I thought I'd have,

for you loved a manslayer,  
Kaoru,  
I left you alone so many times to fight and do what I had to,  
Yet in the end you accepted me,  
Not for all those I killed,  
But,

You accepted the manslayer in me and the fact that I killed my first love,  
You were there for me when I finally passed on,  
My life full lived,  
I only wish I didn't have to leave you alone.


	10. Kenshin and Tomoe

Kenshin and Tomoe  
We were somewhere out there,  
In our own little world,  
Where we could live,  
As husband and wife,  
You were my sheath,  
You kept me from insanity,  
But I was blinded in the end,  
I fought to save you,  
Even though I thought you'd betrayed me,  
I still fought and killed you,  
You died in my arms,  
Knowing I killed you,  
Knowing you'd forgive me anyway,  
Your brother hated me,  
And I can't forgive myself.


	11. Manslayer

Manslayer  
The blood I so generously spilled,  
I did what I was told,  
But it wasn't mine to spill,  
I know I made you cry,  
Killed your betrothed,  
I'm sorry,  
I only did like I had been told,  
You were there,  
When I needed someone to believe in me,  
You made me laugh,  
And for the first time in months,  
Love flowed into my life,  
I stopped the death battle,  
But in the end,  
I couldn't save you,  
I was too late,  
I know you did it for me,  
I thank you,  
But my heart will continue it's lonely ache,  
If only I could reach you,  
And I know I can't  
Because you're gone,  
But I do,  
And it hurts,  
So I'll let it go,  
And continue my life,  
But I'll always remember you,  
The woman,  
Who at first had revenge on her mind,  
And when she died,  
Only love remained,  
You gave me a gift,  
And set me along my new path,  
I,  
I love you Tomoe,  
I always will,  
Even as a wanderer,  
I'll always love you,  
My dear sweet Tomoe.


	12. My

My  
My katana,  
So sharp,  
Now bloody,  
This man lays before me,  
Just murdered,  
The next and the next man I kill,  
Me,  
Battousai,  
Killer of men,  
The assassin I've become,  
My past,  
So bloody,  
Now gone,  
There no longer,  
I try to forget,  
Though I know I can't forget you,  
My future,  
So bloody,  
Bloody as the past,  
Because of the memories that come to me,  
Cause me to become a wanderer again,  
Breaking your heart,  
Hurting you,  
The woman I now love.


	13. My Love Tomoe

My Love Tomoe

I'm so sick of the deceit in this world,

Sick of the death,

The blood that spills from their wounds,

All I ever think of is you,

The one who died in my place,

Because of you my sins are gone and I weep,

Noone can replace you it seems,

Yet there was something in the way you deceived me,

Caused me this pain,

The anger it caused,

For the last time will I trust someone like you.


	14. Kenshin:Manslayer

Kenshin : Manslayer  
I thought I had to kill,  
I thought it was my job.  
To kill those I did,  
But it changed me,  
Made me a slayer of man,  
I killed the woman I loved,  
How she could have forgiven me,

I do not know,  
I killed the man she loved,  
But in the end she died for me,  
Gave me the second scar on my face,  
One from her betrothed who wanted to protect her,  
The others from you,  
Forgive me Tomoe,  
It wasn't my job to kill and be a manslayer,  
I didn't need to use my sword to kill like I did,  
I didn't need to,  
Change from being an innocent boy,

To growing into a murderer,

As a man.


	15. How?

How?  
How do I fix all the things I've caused,  
How do I rewrite all the wrongs,  
How do I forgive myself for the pain,  
All the pain bottled inside,

Compressed from years of Death,

The blood baths that I used to cause,

All of it,  
Imprinted upon my mind,

Upon my heart,

Kept inside waiting to burst,  
The blood that covers my body like a blanket,

Spread there,

The blood of the many lives I've taken,

Death so lonely,  
The wrongs I've fixed,

The Death I've been forgiven of,

You hold me so close to you,  
A killer held by the woman who loves him.


	16. Someone

Someone  
It rains,  
It pours,  
The heartache,  
The death,  
The blood,  
The stench of death,  
All wrought in your past,  
Immature,  
Naive little boy,  
Who thought he was right,  
But you weren't,  
And when you finally realized it,  
You were to late,  
To late to stop,  
To late to turn back,  
To late Kenshin,  
You did this,  
Were an assassin,  
My heart breaking,  
Seeing you like this,  
A man who could've stopped,  
Who should've listened,  
Listened to his master,  
Because the he would've know,  
A sword may save one life,  
But it takes another,  
Once you've spilled blood,  
You're a murderer,  
Because of you,  
I shed my tears,  
Lonely here,  
Sitting,  
Trying to reach out to you,  
To hold you,  
Because I know,  
Know you're sorry,  
You're sorry you did this,  
You realized you're wrong,  
That's why I cry,  
Because you lost you're innocence,  
Your innocence to a sword,  
A sword you left in the ground,  
To bury your past,  
To repent for your wrong doings,  
To become a wanderer,  
And say in sweet innocence,"That I am",  
But you'll lose that tone as you fight,  
Fight again,  
Because I know what you were,  
I feel like I was there,  
There in the background,  
Trying to stop you,  
Screaming,  
"Please stop",  
But you didn't,  
You killed anyway,  
I know you were happy,  
Happy for awhile,  
Awhile with her,  
Then she went away,  
That's what you remember,  
Remember about the past,  
Those three girls,  
Akane,  
Kasumi,  
And Sakura,  
The tried to save you,  
But didn't,  
Now you remember,  
You know,  
That you can't take life for granted,  
That's what you did,  
Killed believing you'd always be alive,  
But you realized,  
You realized it's true,  
As you learned the final attack,  
Of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu,  
The one that would help you,  
Help you to stay,  
Stay a man,  
Not to return,  
Return to the Battousai,  
The Battousai no longer was,  
When you learned,  
Learned the Amakakeru Ryu No Hiremeki.  
Now here I sit,  
Thinking of you,  
The man who leant his sword,  
And sword technique,  
To be apart,  
And help make way,  
For the Meji Era,The era of peace,  
You know I'll miss you,  
I'll miss Hitokiri Battousai,  
And I'll miss the wanderer in you,  
Because you know,  
Know I loved you,  
You and your group,  
Your sweet voice,  
Your eyes,  
And your cute sayings,  
"That I am",  
"ORO".  
The way you loved Kaoru,  
And let her in,  
I'll miss you Battousai,  
Shinta,  
Rurouni,  
I'll miss you Kenshin Himura,  
The man who somehow stole my heart,  
And killed me at the same time.


	17. Kenshin

Kenshin

My memories.

Locked inside.

I can't understand.

A feudal time.

The bloodshed.

Memories.

So long lost.

The lose of everything I created in my mind.

I can't trust anyone anymore.


	18. I'm Sorry

I'm sorry,

For what I do not know,

All I can say,

Is that what was done,

Was wrong ,

And though I could have changed,

All on my own,

It took one sacrifice,

Of love and deep trust,

From someone barely knew,

I'm sorry,

For now I know,

Because of me you died,

Because of me,

Enishi is torn,

From what is right ,

And what is wrong,

I'm sorry,

For it was I,

Who tore the happiness from your life,

I'm sorry,

For I should have died,

Not you,

Nor your betrothed,

I shouldn't have done the things I did,

For give me once again,

I'm sorry Tomoe,

For the things I have done,

What can I do,

But keep my promise to you,

To never kill again,

I won't,

Because I'm sorry,

For the things I did,

I love you Tomoe,

though I love kaoru now,

I love you Tomoe,

I'm sorry.


End file.
